Episode 1
I'll Make You My Friend! is the 1st episode of Zettai Bōei Leviathan. It first aired on April 6th 2013. During their usual routines, three girls encounter and defeat a mysterious bug, after which they each go their separate ways. One is approached by a fairy to join a team to defend the world from dangerous creatures. Soon after, the girls meet once again while dealing with some bullies in a tavern, which they ultimately destroy. Laughing it off afterward, the girls introduce themselves and become friends. Summary Rising at dawn in the morning, Leviathan leaves her house to go for her morning training, declining an offer from her neighbor to have breakfast together. Elsewhere, a pink-haired girl named Bahamut practices her fire magic against rocks to no avail. As she is about to make another attempt, she is hit in the head and knocked down by a large orange insect which also ruins her lunch, causing her to give chase. Walking down a different path is Jörmungandr, who is also hit in the head by the same insect. Having not seen it before, Jörmungandr takes out her ax but as she tries to kill the bug, she misses and allows it to escape, causing her to give chase. While walking, Leviathan is also hit in the head and knocked down by the same bug. Hitting it with her staff, the bug is sent flying, where Bahamut attacks it with fire, followed by Jörmungandr using her ax to deliver the final blow and kill it. With this, the girls go their own ways for their usual business. Later on, Leviathan heads to a lake and attempts to use her magic on it, to little success. Saddened, Leviathan thinks about her brother and how she was able to perform magic better when he was there to encourage her. Determined, Leviathan transforms and shoots water from the lake into the sky, from which she hears a scream. Pulling a sinking fairy out of the lake, Leviathan hears her talk about her search for members and how she is glad to have found the water mage. The fairy introduces herself as Syrup and tells Leviathan about the meteorite that fell in Aquafall and how the creatures from it will cause suffering to Aquafall. As Syrup mentions starting the Aquafall Defense to combat the threat, Leviathan walks away. Syrup follows her and tells her she shot her with her column of water while she was flying, which was an impressive feat. Leviathan states she knows of the meteorite and the strange creatures but tells Syrup that she's never felt the danger she's described. Syrup claims that the danger is coming and that they need to be prepared, but Leviathan states that her town is peaceful and that she won't be going anywhere. Hungry, Syrup devours the bread loaves Leviathan offers her, to her surprise. As she finishes, she asks for more but is told that there is none, just as Jörmungandr arrives with a delivery for Leviathan's neighbor. Seeing this, Leviathan offers to take Syrup into town for food. While in town, the two pass by Rage Row and the marshal addressing some boys. Rage tells them they need to be accurate in their reports but that he can't go with them, though the marshal states such is good for the town as they need him. With that, the boys state they will do their job. Elsewhere, Bahamut defends a girl who is being harassed by several older men. Bahamut tells the men off, stating the girl isn't interested, but their persistence continues. As Bahamut and the girl walk away, one of them men insults her, acknowledging her as Rage Rove's daughter but stating that it means nothing. As the girl states that the men are perverts who tried to peek at her scales, Bahamut counters that she's an ally of girls. Suddenly, Syrup appears between the man and girls and refers to them as the bad guy and good guys, respectively, angering the former. Telling the men that fairies are honest and that they should not do anything bad again, Bahamut takes her leave. As Syrup continues her talk, the man grows angry, scaring her. Looking at the man and the girl he harassed, Syrup states her belief that even through reincarnation, they would never be together. As the man gets angry and tries to catch her, Syrup simply flies off. At the Dragon's Key Tail, the only tavern in town, Leviathan arrives only to find that Syrup is no longer with her. Disregarding this, Leviathan walks in and is greeted by the maids and the barkeep, who she greets back. Asking the latter for information on her brother, Leviathan is saddened when she is told there is none. The barkeep curses the boy for leaving his younger sister, but is told by Leviathan not to speak ill of him. The barkeep apologizes and assures a sad Leviathan that her brother is doing well, as she leaves to make her some pasta. Hearing the mention of pasta, Syrup arrives, resulting in Leviathan asking where she was. Suddenly, the bullies from before arrive at the tavern, having chased Syrup there. As he chases Syrup around, Olstead knocks over the table where Jörmungandr is sitting, ruining her food. Bahamut, eating her pudding, is approached by Olstead as well, who she insults repeatedly until he smashes her pudding into Jörmungandr's head. Syrup is also grabbed by Olstead's friend but is set free by Leviathan, beginning a fight. The girls dominate the men and soon get ready to activate their magic, even as the barkeep asks them to stop, claiming she hasn't paid back her loan on the building. On a floating island above, the girls feel bad for destroying the tavern. As they, and Syrup, get sad about not getting to eat their favorite foods, everyone starts laughing over the incident. One by one, everyone introduces themselves by name as the sun sets. Characters in Order of Appearance #Leviathan #Mushussu #Bahamut #Jörmungandr #Syrup #Rage Row #Olstead #Barkeep Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Fire magic *Water magic Abilities used *Transformation Weapons used *Jörmungandr's ax Navigation Category:Episodes